Kurotsuchi
'Introduction' Kurotsuchi (黒ツチ, Kurotsuchi) is a kunoichi of Iwagakure, and the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage. She is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. She is currently a soldier in the 1st Division. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' As a child Kurotsuchi witness her fellow shinobi Deidara defect from the village. Blowing a few dozen buildings in the process. A few years later she along with Akatsuchi were assigned as bodyguards to her grandfather Onoki the 3rd Tsuchikage to the Five Kage Summit. When they were leaving the Tsuchikage hurt his hips trying to carry his own luggage, so she suggested that he should retire. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Worth Woodsea Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' Alliance Onoki Though the two have a professional relationship as Kage and subordinate, it is clear that Onoki has genuine familial attachments to his granddaughter, shown mainly in a flashback to Onoki's interaction with Orochimaru, when Onoki demanded Orochimaru to let up on killing intent because he was scaring Kurotsuchi. 1st Division Shunsui Kyoraku Gildarts Clive She first meet Gildarts, the Alliance was formed and they were placed in the 1st Division, where they shared sake with each other and other 1st Division members. Kitsuchi Kenpachi Zaraki She first meet Kenpachi, shortly after the Alliance was formed and they were placed in the 1st Division, where they shared sake with each other and other 1st Division members. Sanji She first came in contact, at the invasion at Chitsujo Palace, where he saved them from Fukuro and Ikaruga, along with Renji Abarai, where Sanji instantly became infatuated with with her, and carried her off to safety, (forgetting Akatsuchi in the process). Sanji saved her once again, at the Battle of Anemones Plains, from Sternritter "R" Jerome Guizbatt, where Sanji unleashed his fury on the Quincy for attacking her and Karui. While Kurotsuchi was amazed with his strength and grateful for his save, she wasn't going to leave the fight just to him, and made an attempt to help. However, like most women, she is disgusted by perverted nature, and was disturbed by his sudden outburst when he heard the Warlord, Bartholomew Kuma, was on the battlefield, and didn't want to question why he hated him so much. Karui Ikkaku Madarame She first meet Ikkaku, shorty after the Alliance was formed and they were placed in the 1st Division, where they shared sake with each other and other 1st Division members. Yumichika Ayasegawa She first meet Yumichika, shortly after the Alliance was formed and they were placed in the 1st Division, where they shared sake with each other and other 1st Division members. Later they were placed in The Shatter Squad together to attempt to destroy Nirvana, and like the rest of the squad she was shocked by his death and was determined to avenge him. Akatsuchi 'Millianna' She met Milliana before the battle of Worth Woodsea and was placed in the same squad as for the battle. During the Hidden Mist technique attack when Millianna heard the screams of her fellow guild mate Kagura Mikazuchi and ran off to help her. She first called to her to stop. But didn't go after her thinking it was suicide and foolish what she was doing. Coalition 'Powers and Abilities' Kurotsuchi is a highly capable kunoichi, having been chosen to guard the Third Tsuchikage during the Summit between the four different worlds. While she has yet to achieve any notable feats, she has shown to have potential, even Sternritter "Y" Loyd Lloyd noticed it, but she has yet to realize it. Her skills were later recognizable to be chosen to be a member of the Nirvana infiltration team, the Shatter Squad. Ninjustu Nature Transformation Lava Style Ninjustu * Lava Style: Quicklime Bullets * Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu: ''' This technique makes use of the Lava Release kekkei genkai where the user expels a large quantity of quicklime from her mouth, capable of inflicting damage to an opponent. This ability can also be manipulated in order to restrict the intended target's movements, as after the initial blast the remnants of the substance can act in a similar manner to quick-drying cement. However, the technique requires the addition of water to set off the necessary reaction to make the substance harden. This can be easily achieved through the use of a Water Release technique, which can also serve to increase the area covered by the substance, thus further increasing the potential range of the technique. Water Style Ninjustu * '''Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu: '''The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. Fire Style Ninjustu * '''Flame Bomb Jutsu Physical Abilities 'Trivia' Category:Hidden Rock Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (One Piece) Category:Jonin Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Shatter Squad Category:Magma Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:5th Fleet Category:Ash Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World